In the manufacture of air core gauges, it is highly desirable to test the air core gauges for proper operation before they are assembled into an instrumentation unit or other such unit. Typically, testing the air core gauges requires having an operator insert a pointer on the gauge spindle and energizing the gauge to ensure that it operates through the proper range of motion. This testing procedure is expensive, requiring the labor of an operator, the use of pointers, and the risk of damaging the gauge spindle while attaching the pointers. Even automated means of checking the gauges, such as using a camera and a computer, are expensive.
If the gauges are not checked before installation into a unit, such as an instrumentation cluster, faulty gauges can require completed assemblies to be reworked, which involves disassembling the unit, changing the gauge and reassembling the unit. This is also a costly approach to manufacturing.
What is desired is a more cost effective way of testing air core gauges.